Falling In Love With A Girl
by Peaches and Strawberries
Summary: Falling in love is sometimes as easy as breathing. Sometimes you see someone and never say one word (not without trying) and you are absolutely smitten. So smitten that you try to be juvenile to get their attention. You realize that you rose their anxiety levels to a high level to late. Lucky for you she's a very forgiven person. Falling in love is as easy as breathing.


**Chapter One**

 **The Elevator**

Annoyed blue green eyes stare into apoligic chocolate eyes. "That's all you have to say. 'you started it'? Seriously. I have to ask how did I start this?" Betty frowned darkly at the slightly shorter brunette at her side. "Seriously. How?" She demanded.

 _Way to go Lodge. Make the blonde goddess that you are deeply in love with pissed off with you. Before you can honesty get her name. Smooth Veronica, smooth._ "I'm sorry." She sighed as she tried to fight the smirk that wanted to play on her lips still. The smirk she used when she stated that the blonde had 'started it' when she decided to get into the elevator and press all the buttons.

"Why did you do it?" Betty sighed as the elevator stopped yet again and opened the doors. They still had to go six floors before she got to her work floor. As the doors closed as yet again no one needed to come into the elevator; Betty held up her right hand. "Save it. I don't even want to know." She leaned back against the wall.

Veronica took a deep breath. She stepped away from the wall, and stood in front of the annoyed blonde; whom was fast becoming angry. "Okay I admit that I seriously wasn't thinking when I decided to press _all_ the buttons." She softly smiled. "I should have done that at the end of the day. When you don't have to be at work."

Betty frowned deeper. "I just don't understand why you did that in a elevator. Especially in an elevator that goes up twenty floors." She growled as her arms wrap tightly across her chest.

"I wanted to spend more time with you." Veronica honesty spoke.

Blue green eyes blink in confusion. "We don't know each other. Sure we have passed by one another and ridden the elevator together for a few months now. But we don't talk. We don't know each others names. We don't know each other." Her temper rose even higher than before.

"Every time I tried to say something to you … something or someone always interrupted." Veronica sighed. "My name is Veronica Lodge." She held out her hand.

Betty nodded tightly. "I wish I could say it was a pleasure." The elevtor stopped once more and the door open. "But it's not." She sighed as the door slid shut once more.

Veronica blew air out of her mouth. "I blew it." She whispered. "I'm sorry." She sincerely said. Her head lowered.

Betty's breath caught in her throat.

Veronica eyes slammed opened. She eyed the blonde in front of her more closely. "Shit." She breathed out. "I'm so sorry." She prayed that the elevtor would stop all ready. She got her wish. As soon as the elevtor door's slid open she grabbed the blonde woman's right hand in hers and dragged out out of that damn closed in moving room.

"W-what? I still have to get to work!" Betty half yelped as s he was dragged from the elevtor.

As the doors slid closed Veronica felt the blonde visible relax. "I'm so sorry that I didn't realize. I wouldn't have pulled that junvile stunt if I had realized ..."

"Just stop Veronica." Betty broke in. "You didn't know. Don't worry about it." She was beginning to feel calm now that she was out of that closed in box. She walked with the brunnette down the hallway towards the windows. She needed to see the sky and look above the city to get her peace and calm back.

Veronica sighed as she let her hand slip from the blondes as the blonde sat on the small window cell.

Betty closed her eyes and gently breathed in and out. Her eyes drifted open and she looked out at the city. "I'm sorry that I was being such a bitch in there. I wasn't myself."

"Understandable." Veronica said leaning against the wall facing the blonde. "I'm truly am sorry."

Betty turned her eyes to look into the sadden chocolate brown eyes. "Stop apolizing. You didn't know. I forgive you." She sighed. "I'm Betty Cooper." She reached out her hand for the brunette to take once more. She was relieved when she felt Veronica's hand in hers. "Hi."

"Hi." Veronica softly smiled. "If I knew then I would never have tried to get your attraction in this fashion."

"I have noticed you too." Betty confessed as she stood to her feet. "I always felt bad that we could never get a word edge wise whenever we were passing one another." She picked up her briefcase and turned. "I guess we better hit the stairs … we still have two floors to climb."

"Give me your phone please." Veronica soft firm voice spoke.

Betty looked at her confused.

"Please." Veronica held out her hand.

Betty pulled her cell from her pocket and handed it over.

"Thanks." Veronica quickly found the number she was waiting for. "Hello this is Veronica Lodge; and I'm here to inform you that Betty Cooper won't be in today or tomorrow. No she's all right. Actually the reason why she won't be in is due to my fault. Of course. Thank you." She lowered the phone and handed it back to the blonde.

Pink covered Betty's cheeks as she listened to what Veronica had said to her boss. "W-what?"

"Edward says that he'll expect your story when you return to the office." Veronica smiled.

"You are on first name bases with my Editor and Chief." Betty stared quizzing at the shorter brunnette.

"Yes." Veronica nodded. "I own this building. Well my family the Lodges own this building." She smiled.

"You are that Veronica _Lodge._ " Betty stepped back.

"Come I know how to leave the building without you being without windows." Veronica gently took Betty's arm and led her towards the door that led towards the owners staircase.

Betty allowed herself to be led towards the door. Her breathe caught at the windows that looked like it went all the way to the top floor, and all the way down.

"We are going to have to walk six floors down … then we'll be able to take the escaltors the rest of the way down." Veronica spoke as the two women began the down ward steps.

It wasn't until the fourth escaltor trip that Betty found her voice once more. "I have seen your picture in several places here. It just didn't click whenever I would physically pass you by." She had wonder in her voice. "And I call myself a ace reporter." She shook her head. "My mother will have a field day over this."

"I'm glad you never knew whom I was on sight." Veronica spoke a step ahead of the blonde. She stepped from the moving step as it reached the bottom. She moved forward so the blonde could step off. "You know Betty if you ever need to use the elevator again after my stupid stunt today. You can freely use my private one." She nodded over to the left.

Betty's eyes followered and she gasped. The elevator was made of glass. She did notice that the floor was solid. But the walls were open to let the outside in. "Golly." She breathed out as she just simply stared at it.

Veronica giggled. "That's the first time in my life I have ever hard someone say 'golly' towards a glass elevator."

"No offense Veronica; but I truly am in the need to be outside." Betty started towards the floors escaltor.

"Of course." Veronica quickly nodded. "We can step outside on the balcony if you want." She offered.

"Thanks. But I need to be able to roam around without something in my way." Betty breathed as she stepped on the escaltor to go downward once more.

Veronica silently followed after the blonde as they went down floor to floor until they reached the ground floor. She nodded to the building's ground floor reception desk. She watched as the doorman held the door open for them, and they were finally outside.

"I'm truly sorry once more Betty." Veronica sighed. "I'll see you around. I promise not to pull that stunt again."

Betty tilted her head to the side. "Do you have any pressing things to today?"

Veronica shook her head. "I'm honesty free for the rest of the day."

"Would you like to stroll through the park with me for awhile?" Betty asked with a soft smile.

"Absoutly." Veronica smiled. "I would love nothing better."

"Okay." Betty nodded as she nodded down the busy sidewalk. "Let's go than."

 **End Chapter One**

 **Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum**

 **The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #65 (Scenario) – I saw you trying to hit the "door close" button in the elevator but I made it in and then I pushed every single button to make you late for work, but now we're stuck in this elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don't know what to say other than "you started it".**


End file.
